Kokushinbaku
Kokushinbaku (Black Divine Tree) is an exceedingly rare and powerful Magic Item and a form of Holder Magic. It is the dark mirror to the Hakushinbaku created in a his war torn age. Description Created in an effort to avoid Ankhseram’s Curse of Contradiction the Kokushinbaku is believed to be the very pinnacle of the Black Arts. The Kukushinbaku is the solid materialization of the god’s curse. It is though that it also emits the strongest power of all man’s magic. It was made to accumulate “hatred”. In times past there were people who proceeded to research how to obtain the power of the gods. The Kokushinbaku is a legendary wood that like its predecessor is the crystallized form of the Sacred Tree spell that forms a symbiotic relationship with the mage when incorporated into their body. However unlike the Hakushinbaku which grants the user astonishing magical power from ambient solar energy and Eternano. The Kokushinbaku requires the immeasurable slaughter of others. The soul is a record that acts as the blueprint of the body. Every human being on this earth is granted a soul, which enters the body during the early first trimester. Before that time, following conception, the zygote in a mother's womb generates a kind of preliminary soul membrane called Melenta, which matures during the embryonic stage and forms into a kind of psychic placenta that sustains the cellular mass of the body and helps charge them into a resonant pattern. Often during this stage the body detects genetic anomalies, or the zygote-embryo proves non-viable in that it gets rejected as defective, which is why two thirds of all pregnancies tend to end in miscarriage. There is a residual pattern of soul energy that exists at all times within the body, which animates the cells and keeps them functioning as a coherent unit, but the actual soul of a person is centered around a soul-core, known as a Monad, and that doesn't enter the body until the early third of the pregnancy is usually completed. The Monad contains three concentric shells surrounding it, which contains a personal energy pattern of Akashic memory...the personality and central make-up of the individual himself, the part of him that is reborn from body to body, from lifetime to lifetime through the process of Reincarnation. A person has seven souls, each one surrounding the other like the layers of an onion. The three central layers form three more layers that form the concentric shells surrounding the Monad, and the Melenta shell is the seventh level, the one that holds the rest together. Something goes wrong, the body gets massively disrupted, the Melenta pattern fragments and five of the other six layers of the soul escape from the body. The two that are left, the Melenta pattern and the secondary Epidurial layering, get left behind while the Monad and its Five surrounding shells transmigrate towards the Astral plane of being. However instead of moving on the souls of those that are killed by the Kokushinbaku or die in battle around it are all collected and absorbed into the Kokushinbaku. Trapped and condensed they are then incorporate into the user. The greater the lives sacrificed the greater the magic power produced. However since their hatred is what fuels that power Wraiths aren’t easily engulfed. It is important that the Kokushinbaku and user’s body are linked as the process of incorporating all of the absorbed souls into the body destroys the brain and all internal organs. For it is not a symbiote like the Hakushinbaku, but a parasite. The will to live is what regenerates user’s body everytime. They must give up there heart to the Kokushinbaku, as this is what allows them to kill without emotion or mercy. The slightest hesitation and regret will not only break the connection between the two, but the resulting backlash will destroy them right down to the Soul Core, which alone is indestructible. Powers & Abilities * Materialization: Kokushinbaku can be changed into tools, objects, weapons and any other items to create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. *'Kokushin Bakushin '(Kokushin Wood Sword): When the Kokushinbaku is formed into a sword it gains the ability to cut through spirits. This will not only destroy them instantly. *'Block Magic ' 17kh.png|Flight 021mhh.png|Replicate Trivia Kokushinbaku is based off of the wood of the same name from the Manga Kurohime. Category:Free Use Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Plant Magic Category:Black Arts